


He Never Own

by seventhminute



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alpha Rustin Cohle, I love silly shit, M/M, Menstrual Pain, Omega Martin Hart, self-harm（mention）, sex in extra, sympathetic pregnancy, trigger warning, with uterus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 他从不肏他。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Video No.2

**Author's Note:**

> 我爽了不代表看得人就爽，所以考虑好再看。  
> what turn me on may turn you down，so read with caution.

**Louisiana State Police CID**

**Statement of：**

**HART，Martin Eric**

**May 1st，2012**

“他从不肏我。”

Marty说道，明白了一切的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光，他啜着饮品抬眼看向对面的两位警探，并且满意地看着他们的神情从“疑惑”慢慢过渡到发现了某种秘密之后的“尴尬”。

他们认真的吗？真是逊爆了，他们把错误的答案明明白白地写在脸上。

“额...什么意思？”

切，装什么傻啊。

“我是个O，你们知道的，omega。”

其中一个警探轻笑了起来。

“可档案上...”

“档案是个屁！rust在上面也是个beta呢...哦不过谁也没见过他真正的档案。你们没见过对不对？”

Marty发出一声嗤笑，随后又不可控制地落寞起来。

“我父亲让‘弗兰肯斯坦医生’去除了我的腺体，在我一出生就拿掉的，他是名海军，你们知道的。”

男人舔了舔嘴唇，黏糊的南方口音从他的门牙缝间漏出来，他的唇系带过短，但他的父亲从不矫正这个。

“他把我的子宫封上了，在我大一点能承受更大一场切割之后，呃...那就像部落里的那种低劣手术，只留一个小小的洞眼。”

“你可以不用说这些...我的意思是，这些都是你的隐私。”

那个年长一点的警探提议道，他跟他旁边的人交换了一个眼神，那个年轻的探员赞同地点了点头。

Marty做了一个“拜托”的手势。

“操！你们以为我在意的是这个？操！”

“DAMN！”Marty笑着骂，“或许时代真的在发展。”

“好啦不管怎么说，别，好吗？别。让我们按以前的方式来。”Marty收敛了笑容，他继续打着手势，“你们要知道全部的细节不是吗？”

* * *

他是在那个早上的更衣间知道Rust是个alpha的。

他妈的，他他妈从来没那么湿过，湿到子宫崩盘，提前替他造了一个窝，一个孕育新生命的窝，他在Rust面前提前来月经了，操。

这很疼，他痛经，因为小时候的那些手术什么的。

Rust从此对他小心翼翼，尽管他保持得还跟原来一样，你知道的，像个beta，一个阴沉性冷淡的beta。但他感觉地出来好吗！因为omega天性敏感什么乱七八糟的鬼话，他在那段时间里冲动易怒，全因为他。

他不恨他的父亲，甚至有点崇拜他，服从强权是生来的天性，不管你是A还是O或是B。他父亲能让他在一个州的警部工作，这是在那个年代里极为罕见的。所以，这没什么不好的。

Maggie对他很体贴，她不认同他父亲的做法，极不认同，尽管她也有着那样的一个家庭，只不过刚好跟他的反过来，而她，是个alpha，当然。

她把他封锁的子宫打开了，还是用一场手术，他的父亲不赞同，他们吵了起来，那个时候他跟Maggie结婚了，他们想要一个孩子。他的父亲在失去他母亲之后便开始缩小，所以他跟Maggie成功地有了Audrey，后来还有了Macie。

不过他还是编了个谎言，而那些蠢货根本就不会去怀疑他停职休假的真正原因。

他会服用大量的抑制药丸，那让他丧失性欲，即便old man去世，Maggie让他别再这样，他还是一直保持。从那时候开始他们的关系就变得微妙，接着胶着，直到之后无用的七年结束。

* * *

呃...扯远了。

Marty拿起面前的茶饮喝了一口，他戒酒戒咖啡因，但现在谁要是能给他往杯子里掺点酒精，他就立马跟对方上床，相信他，他很好肏，每个干过他的人都如此夸赞。

* * *

alpha不新奇，新奇的是一个厌世又具有自毁倾向的alpha。那类阳光强大的生物从不会厌恶生命，至少他没见过。

他在刚开始的三个月里经常产生那家伙会在下一秒就跑去把自己阉了的错觉，为了某种疯狂又古怪的抗议。

Rust一直在维持，当然他也维持的很好，他在打Geraci的时候都用的是巴掌而不是拳头，但那还是不够，毕竟他再不稳定也是个A，而且在他不稳定的时候杀伤力极大，这种杀伤力很好地表现在那家伙睡不着觉沉迷案件啊审问犯人啊( _殴打两个修理工、嘲讽刻薄、谈及以往的经历、吸毒、回铁十字军当crash、尽情使用暴力、冷静地处理烂摊子等_ )的时候。

这纯粹就是让他难受。

他开始服用更大剂量的抑制药丸，结果这远远不够，所以他去打副作用更大的抑制剂，瞒着Maggie。这更加令人丧失性欲，而且他跟孩子们也更为疏远，搞得仿佛不是他生的那样，或者像街头那些力不从心的妓女/男一样，生完就跑路了。

所以他一直保持出轨，之前是因为想刺激性欲，Lisa会玩很多花样...这很自私他承认，后来是因为他受不了每天这么湿着，而这不能跟Maggie说。

“嘿我被rust搞得受不了了，你来肏肏我吧，但是之前我一直在和别人搞。”

这样？

开玩笑，这怕不是想让女孩们提早变成单亲小孩，她们会恨他恨地连他的葬礼都不去参加。

* * *

“说说那场枪战吧。”

对面的警探岔开话题，他们如坐针毡，有种被踩住尾巴似的感觉。

“哦森林里的那场枪战啊，wow那可真是...”

Marty夸张地进行描述，说着那套重复了十几年的同等说辞，然而嘴角无法克制的调笑暴露了内心的真实。

那个年轻的警探在笔记上不着痕迹地写下——

“crap，same crap。”

就跟他之前记录的那样。

* * *

孩子是底线。这是他俩唯一的共同点。

当他看到那两个肮脏的，分不清性别的孩子们时，他崩溃了，无法抑制地崩溃，其中一个好像已经死了，他不敢上去检查。

( _在枪杀ledoux的时候，那颗从里向外翻的脑袋让他窒息，他甚至可以穿过上面的洞看到另一端残破的眼球，他想吐，杀人的滋味不怎么样。_

_“很高兴看到你还有所坚持。”_

_不是那种什么“没关系，有我在”的传统安慰，而是更为狗屁的说辞。然而他还是受用了，因为Rust在释放他的气息，那种稳定又温柔的，但强大到足够让他镇定下来的气息，这是从未有过的。_

_他以为Rust打算去占有他，撞碎并代替Maggie在他体内留下的结，那会让他流尽全身的水分去重新适应。_

_当然这从未发生。_ )

他们解救了那两个孩子。他畏惧死亡，所以Rust去承受了。

那家伙说过一个孩子在他/她纯净的时候离去不是一件悲伤的事，那么现在又如何解释？

他们受尽了折磨，被碾碎了，这显而易见。女孩的幸存跟男孩的离去，这两个同等沉重，沉重地无法佐以任何言语。

他从那之后就开始做噩梦。Maggie跟他分居，他住在Rust的公寓里，那持续了一段时间，传得沸沸扬扬的森林枪战事件不会让Maggie心硬太久。

Rust会在他无法从梦魇中挣脱的时候抱住他，释放自己的气息尽可能地让他睡个安稳觉。

操，其实来干一下他就可以了。

他在那段时间里已经足够明示，明示到什么地步呢？

他每天晚上都把自己洗得湿乎乎的，安全套也放在最明显的位置。Rust完全可以射在套子里面，如果还担心，他会在完事后就去洗澡，把水灌进去，保证把对方的种子冲得干干净净，毛都不剩。

而然他们什么也没有，操。

Maggie在一个月后就和他复合了。

* * *

“他有过别的感情吗？”

“恩？...哦是的，是的，当然。Maggie一直在给他介绍，有一个甚至要跟他结婚了...谈了几年。”

Marty干巴巴地说道。

操，果然每个人都喜欢听八卦。

* * *

Rust在那段时间里很稳定，自从他杀了Ledoux后，不过也许更早之前就有所变化了。回归肤浅的文明世界其实没想象中的那么难对吗？可那家伙从来不愿意承认这个。

Maggie疯狂地给Rust介绍各种姑娘，甚至考虑过男人，他们都是omega，他怀疑Maggie知道了什么，可他们明明什么都没干！

Laurie在精神科工作，不过她是个beta，Rust选择了她，像组成另一个家庭那样。他们两家会默契地隔上一段时间就约个饭。

他们两个肯定干过了。

他不认为Laurie会去当一个用来打掩护的工具。

他在那七年里脾气更臭，只对Rust。对方让他做点事，他就会暴躁地仿佛要跟对方同归于尽。不过Rust对此毫无怨言。

那家伙把头发剪短了，为了更方便或者不用去打理。他怀念之前的。

明明厌恶生命却还会去整理自己过长的卷曲额发，他妈的像个在第三帝国里一边提倡全人类去死一边写无聊爱情剧本的诗人一样，那透着一股他妈的浪漫。

Laurie把Rust变得世俗又健康。他他妈恨死这个了。还有那头深色的但在阳光底下泛黄的小卷毛。他喜欢它干燥蓬松的样子，也喜欢它因为主人毒瘾犯了湿嗒嗒垂在额前的样子，又或者全部梳上去在后脑勺下面汇成一个小尖的样子。操。

他会在餐桌底下做那种事，没什么不能说的，他只是把脚放到Rust鸡巴上罢了。他会在食物的另一端欣赏对方僵硬却纵容的表情的同时让对方把沙拉递过去。

然而医生不知道这些。

* * *

“你们02年的那场架...？”

“哦那个啊。”

Marty垂下眼睛瘪嘴，身体轻微地转动着椅子。

“那个其实没什么好说的。”

* * *

那晚，Maggie跟他说Laurie打算跟Rust要个孩子，他疯了，尽管没有当场表现出来，也没有在第二天歇斯底里去找Rust对质。他跟他又没什么。

他又出轨了。

一个漂亮的曾经失足的小beta。

他没跟Beth鬼混太久，因为那姑娘“让我们开着房车去流浪，一边生小孩一边靠卖淫来养活他们”的建议吓到他了。

他两个女儿的模样一天换一个样，她们长得太快，快到被告知一身哥特式打扮的Audrey出去滥交的时候，他无法接受这个，像极了传统又虚伪的老Jake。Maggie的双亲活了很久，他都不知道人能活到那么老。

Maggie发现了他的出轨，而Rust早就知道，他的眼睛能看穿灵魂，如果他想的话。

因为那个案子Rust又变得和七年前一样，那个早就结束的案子。他想拉着他一块调查，就像七年前的那段时间，他在最后拒绝了，他连自己的事都忙不过来，又不是人人都是耶稣。

他从对方眼里看到了失望和痛苦。他突然产生出一种快感，尽管那个时候Rust早就跟Laurie分手。

他无法注意到对方的异样，那种意识到一个不可饶恕的愚蠢错误后即将崩溃的异样。

（ _至于Maggie跟Rust打炮那件事。操，哈哈。_

_Maggie是个体面的人，像中世纪的贵族一样，报复都要跟普通老百姓不同，而且事后还能不加一个脏字地说出来。_

_“他宁愿去干一个alpha都不愿意来肏你。”_

_这是他从她平淡的叙述里读出的嘲讽。_ ）

和一个alpha打架很爽。

Rust从开始的避让到想要结束一切的还击，他还不如拉着他一块死呢，那种“我不玩了”的辞职是几个鬼意思，况且他确实在某一瞬间看到了对方想跟他同归于尽再放火烧死全世界的冲动，尽管那转瞬即逝。

“你们俩把对方都搞得不成人样。”

操。如果是另一种意思就好了。

* * *

“你找过他吗？”

“...没，我找他干嘛？”

该死，他想抽烟了。比起尼古丁Marty更喜欢酒精，但现在他想来一根。

“那他来找过你吗？”

“哈哈！他来找我干嘛！”

Marty大笑了起来。

* * *

没人找得到Rust，也没人会去找。就像不会有人去追踪幽灵，幽灵也不会来找你一样。除非双方的脑子都被操了。

他在他走后留在警部接着做了四年。单干。

Salter想给他安排一个搭档，他拒绝了。

抑制剂的副作用让他逐渐变得光溜，全身上下连带着头顶，他看起来像怀孕了，因为不能去锻炼，他的心脏出了点问题，副作用之一。不过这没什么，身边的那些中年beta或者alpha都这般油腻光滑还大腹便便。

他在看到微波炉里的那个婴孩后辞职。（ _因为这回不会再有人替他收拾烂摊子_ 。）

* * *

“hart先生，如果他来找你，请通知我们。”

“啊...随便。”Marty无趣地掏着耳朵，“你们干嘛不直接找他谈话。”

“我们谈过了。”

操，当然。

“哦，不过小心点，rustin cohle的反侦查一流，就跟他的审讯技术一样。”

“额..我们没打算去逮捕他。”

当然，你们没证据。

**所以那家伙现在就在路易斯安那州。**

Marty离开了那家劣质的“情感顾问所”，在他们一通逼逼叨叨，他不愿意听下去了的时候。那帮人还是跟原来差不多，跟复制粘贴一样。

**...但是随便吧，反正他俩什么也没发生。**


	2. Video No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记：rustin cohle是个一心二用满嘴屁话的混蛋——detective thomas papania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体代表未说的精神世界  
> 

**Louisiana State Police CID**

**Statement of：**

**Cohle，Rustin Spencer**

**April 26th，2012**

“uhh..请稍等cohle先生...”年轻警探调整着镜头，屏幕中的这位前任州警看起来不对劲极了，发型，着装，精神状态...任何一切，尤其那瞧着不堪一击实际上却能在下一秒迅速完成绞杀的病态体魄。

 **一个潜在的精神变态型犯罪者。** 警探在空隙间迅速与自己的搭档交换一个眼神。

“好了，那么让我们开始吧。”

男人安静地从上衣口袋里摸出根烟，垂下去的眼皮囊括了暗地里的一切。

“所以那些文件全毁了？”

“飓风清洗了一切。”

“哼，清洗...”

他别过脸吸了一下鼻子，侵蚀烟草的火星在视线边缘处涣散成一点柔和的光晕。

 **估计还有毒瘾。** 两位警探的目光再次交汇。

“那个...能别在这里抽烟吗？这里禁止。”

“你们还想不想听了。”

_待会儿还让你买酒呢。_

他把滑拉到他面前的马克杯移动到一个合适位置。这将是一个漫长又无趣的交换过程，但愿有所收获。

“...我那时刚工作三个月，办了两件案子...”

如同一位旅行老者般，平缓低哑的语调里仿佛承载着这世界上最神秘沉重的木匣。

* * *

_一个omega，我的搭档。_

_他们就这么不放心我？_

_四个月的观察期，妄想症..幻觉...恐慌..肚子上的三个枪眼还是会疼，我有时会像只兔子般受惊，被白粉损坏的神经在往外‘滋滋’地迸溅电流...真他妈操蛋。_

_但是一个omega？哈哈...一个他妈的omega！_

**_他们到底有多想把我关进疯人院！_ **

_我没怎么跟那个omega交谈，尽管他看上去无害极了。那个戴着结婚戒指，生了两个孩子的omega。_

_刚见面时，他热情的像头小牛崽...呵，又或者是放荡的母牛，他身上有两种气味，周围的人似乎都闻不到，就跟闻不出他们有个omega同事一样...幻想吗？_

_他在我寥寥回应中拉长了脸，我听到他在背地里跟那帮人一起嘀咕我是个怪胎。_

_我的易感期被触发了，如果这一切是幻想的话...操。_

* * *

“你跟你当时的周围同事关系如何？传闻好像不怎么样，你跟他们经常发生冲突。”

“嗯？”他喝着免费跑腿送来的便宜啤酒，“问这个有什么用？”

“呵呵了解一下。”

他在对面怪里怪气的笑容下同样勾起嘴角。

“嗯...那时候有个专门针对我的定期评估报告。”

一时之间，两位警探面面相觑。

“不知道？”

他一脸无辜。

“呃...你的档案有多处修改，以前的文件依旧加密。”

“哈这样啊。”

萧条的脸庞突然绽放出生机。

“所以说未知赋予了你们很大的想象空间，你们，还有他们。”他夹着烟含笑冲他们指点，“总之报告是由marty反馈的，我在这个职业上也有过七年的光阴，那么...说明当时我及格了。”

“marty？martin hart？”

“martin hart。”

他咀嚼着在舌尖上颤栗的名字，深色的虹膜里有什么东西凝聚在一起。

“我的搭档。”

他再次重复。

* * *

_Marty快爆炸了，因为我不跟他说话。他尝试给我讲那些笑话，讲到恨不得把我摁进他掺酒的咖啡杯里淹死。_

_我不擅长社交，我成长的环境里没教导这个，在之后也没能学会，有些事物失去了就是不存在。_

_我们还是完成了两件案子，过程中出了点意外，Marty受伤了，从赌场逃出来的混乱人群里，有个不长眼的击中了他的腹部。_

_我在医院见到了他的Alpha，她正在给他揉肚子，她站起来向我表示感谢。_

_我感到恶心。_

_瞬间的闪回仿佛坠入异世界，撕裂了我应有的反应。_

_最后我独自结束那件案子，在没有上报Marty的情况下。犯人被押送到安哥拉，五天后有闲言说他死了，自杀，嗯，不愧是路易斯安那州最臭名昭著的监狱。_

* * *

“三个月里破了两个案子...那很了不起。”年轻探员双手交叉，目光炯炯仿佛抓住了点什么，“可以说你在当时创造了一个记录，那时候的破案率糟糕透顶，人们宁愿相信自己死去的老狗都不愿意找警察。”

“嗯哼。”他把带有长条灰烬的烟蒂扔进杯子，保持完整的烟灰在杯底瞬间零散破碎，“那现在呢？在如此发达的技术下。你们掌握了哪些线索？”

“哇哦等一下...”年长警探出声制止，“一步步来，我们会尽量少打断你的。”

他在与他们的对视下沉默地抽出另一支烟。

『咔哒』

周而复始的燃烧，仿佛一切重新开始。

“我们去调查了教会...”

* * *

_他在Sophia的生日发出邀请，为了传达他的alpha对我的感谢，在那天的甘蔗地，被祭祀的女人旁。_

_去他的，我差点吐出来。_

_我在之前带他参观了我当时的住所，在之后开始与他进行交谈，他把我的等级从‘怪胎’逐渐拔高至‘疯子’。_

_但我还是逃不过邀请。_

**_妈的。他们到底有什么毛病？_ **

_我的失眠加剧，称不上‘坏’，这赠与了我额外的调查时间，不过我不能乱糟糟地去上班，不能在通宵的调查后，这里不会有人会对着桌面上的生灵，大街上的死物到深夜。他们不会开除一个彻夜偷情的酒鬼但是会开除一个沉迷工作的未知家伙。_

_肉体快要耗尽能量，如果能把精神的富余分过去就好了。_

_Marty认为我有很多线人。_

* * *

他们在他的见解里闪过一瞬间的惶恐。

“所以..你没有信仰，却熟读圣经。”

“这两者有冲突吗？”

他无所谓地耸肩。

“呵呵...”

警探们笑得难看。

他喝了口啤酒润润嗓准备展开新一轮的冲击。

酒精能软化神经还可以作任何事的借口。

* * *

_我的易感期反反复复，毒品除了紊乱信息素还能搅乱这个？我理解那些用抑制剂代替毒品的蠢货了。_

_对于躲在父亲庇佑下的毛绒幼崽们，我得说声抱歉。不过在一个导致我恐慌发作的强制邀请下，我为什么要保持清醒与体面？_

_我在门口对他，对女孩们说抱歉，接着他妈的最滑稽的事情发生了，我在被他拽着领带拖进去的时候硬了，他把我拖到后院，骂骂咧咧地拍着我的背让我喝咖啡，一副很有经验的样子，就像训斥在毕业典礼上即将上台却又喝得烂醉的儿子的酒鬼母亲，这很搞笑。_

_我最后吃了很多西兰花，自己盘子里的还有孩子们那份。_

_Maggie的闲谈跟旁边孩子们的嬉戏声交织在一起，Marty的脸臭的像个瘪嘴老太太，在此期间那些断掉的神经线偶尔溅出零星火花，暖呼呼的仿佛置身于冬天木屋里燃烧的柴火堆旁，我坐在那里感觉一切都还不赖。_

* * *

探员们的听神经在金属被撕开的刺耳尖叫下岌岌可危，他们脸上“上帝啊，这疯子就是这起连环凶杀案的主谋！”的叫喊就差没用声带表达出来。

“不好意思，喝了点酒就什么都说了。”他讪笑着，低下头却又是一脸平静，“所以我只在休息日一个人喝。”

他在对面复杂的神情下接着摆弄易拉罐小人。

* * *

_我们偶尔交流，大部分沉默。_

_Marty在极致的沉默中吞那些高热量炸弹，他在工作期间遵循那套“少量的酒精饮料是为了更高的工作效率”的不酗酒理论，要不然他能把自己溺死在里面，就跟我之前那样。我在他旁边抽烟，不停地抽，然后看他在张大嘴巴准备吞入下一口肉饼的时候被抢先跑进去的烟雾呛到，呛出眼泪，但是他不出声，红着眼睛就是不说，大口咀嚼着食物想象着在撕扯我的肉，他可真容易生气。_

_人在失去幼崽的同类面前总是那么的“宽宏大量”，这回他对我说抱歉，在他终于忍不住说出了心里快憋死的疑问。_

_他身上的骚味越来越浓，在他给我递咖啡或者外卖的时候，那味道差点强奸掉我的脑子，所以他到底在愤怒什么？_

_他在我面前被吓得来月经，那无措的反应就像是我太过分了。_

_...我越界了吗？_

_他的出轨行为还是暴露，又或者说Maggie的忍耐极限到了。_

**_为了你的爱人着想，永远都不要惹怒你的情人。_ ** _这适用于世界上绝大多数的情感。_

_Maggie给我打电话，她真的不知道我是alpha？又或许她笃定我不会对她的omega做什么，毕竟我是她口中倒霉的老好人。_

_好吧，她对了一半。_

_Marty给我买饮料买外卖，就像上班期间那样，一切照旧，除了下班后回的是我的公寓，睡的是我的床垫，我很少跟他睡在一起，因为各自的任务刚好把彼此错开。_

_那条沾染经血的裤子在我皮卡后排搁置了一段时间，忘记扔了，最后被只红毛鼠叼出来，幸亏他不在现场，不然抓获ledoux的计划得泡汤，不过要是ledoux没死的话..._

_我的易感期又开始了，还好公寓里还有几件他的衬衫。_

* * *

“你结过婚吗？”

因为已经确定了某件事情，警探们平定了下来，他们干脆拉起家常，希望对方别再这么惊世骇俗。

“哦，有的，结过一次，还有一次差点成了。”

他叼着烟回神配合地认真回忆。

“为什么分开了？”

“我们之间的情感太过于脆弱。”他稍作停顿，“我的某些方面不太适合跟别人建立过于浓厚的联系。”

“呃怎么说？”

他似乎叹了口气。

“既然错误不是错误，那为什么要徒增无辜人的烦恼？”

“什么？”

年轻探员隐隐后悔问了这个。

“我们把虚无称为‘宇宙’，我们是它造就的异类，无知狂妄地试图统治一切，主宰同族的生命仿佛就实现了这一理想，然而它不在乎。”

“或许宇宙中不止我们这一异类。”

“可能。”他点头赞同，“不过我不认为它会创造同等低级的文明。”

年长探员无奈地咧嘴。

* * *

_我，不，我们所有人，自认为有过好时光，可以说，那还是相当长一段时间。_

_所有人都未曾发现，甜腻糖霜下是变质生虫的青灰色面团，所有人都未曾阻止，当糖霜舔食干净之际，我们齐声哭嚎。_

_巨大的悲恸化身为恨意，滋生出毒虫， **报复！报复！** 如同黑色浪潮般从眼睛、耳朵、鼻子、嘴巴倾涌而出。_

_我们所有人都在品尝自欺欺人的恶果，却去怪罪脚下的土地。_

_我在那一刻憎恶一切。_

* * *

“cohle先生？”

年长警探迟疑着出声提醒，一旁的搭档早已按捺不住心中的答案。

* * *

**_我希望他来找我，看到浴缸里因为没交电费而变得冰冷的血水哭到窒息。_ **

* * *

“...所以你们到底想问什么？”

他把游离的思绪抓回来。

警探们把答案摆放在桌面上，他看着那些照片，脸上的神情再次生动起来。

他在期望什么？蒙住双眼的走狗还能把球捡回来？

“想逮捕我就趁现在，想知道一切就搞张搜查令。”

他在收拾东西离开前帮他们想好对策。

为什么这帮蠢货总喜欢在瞄准猎物的时候大吼一声？

* * *

四天后他蹲到了。

那两家伙还挺有效率。

“marty”

“rust”

无视面具下的暗潮涌动，仿佛一切重新开始，如同衔在嘴边明明灭灭的星火。

他听到第一次互相介绍时对方跟其他人在背后的嘀咕。

他听到身后枪巢转动的低吟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. They Never Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后来他/他哭了，像失去了什么又抓住了什么。

_Rust..._

_他轻声呼唤，爬行的动作撕扯着肩膀，失去禁锢的血液嵌入骨缝，他像快要失去什么一样地做最后挣扎，因为躺在他面前，那个他双手不敢触碰的人的灵魂，那些从腹部涌出来的灵魂，瞬间泅湿了他的手绢。_

_还不算太糟。_

_他说，对自己说。_ _他们的信息素混合在一起，还带有生命温度的血液让它们变得更为浓郁。_

_不太糟。_

_他让自己支撑起来，把那个人的脑袋放在腿上。_

_**~~不糟。~~ ** _

  * 就像这世界上所有刚从昏迷中苏醒过来的人一样，Marty迷糊地瞪着面前的两名成年男子大脑一片空白。



“哦，嗨你们好啊，警官们。”

_没错，Marty，没错，孤家寡人的，就是这样，这是你应得的。_

经历大约一个世纪的闪回（几秒钟）后，Marty打了个招呼。

“嘿...你怎么样了？”Papania警官问候道，带着足够的歉意，“这次我们欠了你们很多。”

气球与鲜花充斥着房间的各个角落，Marty打量着它们，跟闪回里的撒旦的私人迷宫相比，这里整洁的像他提前抵达了天堂...或许，已经是了？

“rust怎么样了？”

Marty打断对方的后续分享，那些恶心的信息让他的胃囊产生不适并且成功把他拉回现实当中。

“...还没醒。”

**_？_**

**_喂喂喂...那是什么狗屎表情？_ **

“手术后就一直昏迷着。”

**_你们干嘛跟宣读讣告一样！_ **

胃囊的不适在持续扩散，Marty有些疑惑地皱起眉头，绷紧的小腹显然已经做好了嚎叫的准备。

但是接着Maggie来了，然后是Audrey，最后是Macie，这个世上仅存的，他的断了脐带的亲人们。

有黏稠的热流从屁股那里涌出来。

“你一到这，她们就来了。”

Marty望着她们咧开了嘴。

_操，这可真他妈的幽默。_

“嘿...”他握住了那只小心翼翼的手，“见到你们真好。”

接着所有的试探都结束了，他无私的孩子们对他敞开了她们的关怀，Audrey问他是否安好。

“挺好的。”

Marty尽可能地扯出一个最大弧度的微笑，但是那些该死的情绪也跟着涌了出来，带着黏腻的血块，甜蜜又恶心。

“我很好，我..我会没事的。”

布满细缝的心脏破了个口子，所有的气息全部打乱，他开始语无伦次，那股甜腻的恶心糊在嗓子眼里。

“我..我真的，我...”

他哽住了，他快要溺死在从体内汹涌而出的液体里。

Audrey首先发现Marty的不对劲，紧接着是Maggie，最后Macie去护士站给他拿棉条跟止痛药。

**他感到恶心。**

“cohle叔会没事的。”

还是Audrey，他的才华横溢的，永远敏感的，小画家。

“需要我给你揉肚子吗？”

一切都是如此熟悉的甜蜜。

Marty在她们的关怀下哭得像个初潮时被自己经血吓坏的傻蛋，他回想起95年跟那家伙第一次搭档破案时的受伤经历，他想到那人在医院里的糟糕反应，他从不去追寻什么，从来都是懵懂无知，他在十年的时光里逐次品尝到一点，然后在每次的无措中痛哭到窒息。

  * 几天后，当严厉的护士长敲定完一项刑满释放，Marty抱着一大罐Maggie做的奶昔去看他，那个仿佛睡在十字架上但又像兔子般惊醒的人。



“你是在看我睡觉吗？”

“我操...拜托你个自大鬼！别这么自恋好不好...”Marty收回抬起的视线把手里的吸管弄出巨大声响，“我才进来没多久，刚要走你就醒了，就是这样。”

......

“...你他妈有什么问题吗？”

Marty从对方还青肿的眼睛缝里瞧出——真的吗？我不信。

“没有，你呢？”

那人把脸转回去，Marty趁着这档子工夫快速低头偷偷地嗅了一下自己的味道。

他现在挺好闻的，omega的气味因为现在的年龄跟常年抑制剂的副作用已经变得微乎其微，但由于经期末尾的加持，就像香水尾调覆灭时的最后淡粉色生命，没有人能忽视这个。

“我他妈现在潇洒的很。”

Marty再次将眼皮抬起来，这让眼睛显得又大又圆，无辜的像头初生牛崽似的。

然后那混蛋一成不变的混账老话瞬间浇灭了他心里的那点小火苗，就同那些无数个曾经一样，“吱嗞——”一声一下就冒青烟了。

“呵呵好吧。”Marty从鼻腔发出一声轻哼，“我明天再来看你，伙计。”

“为什么？”

_**FUUUUUCK——FUCKFUCKFUCK！！！**_

“看你有没有停止呼吸。”Marty竖起一根中指，顺便带走了对方的轮椅，“你还真是死性不改。”

  * omega的恢复力惊人，为了能在生产中和生产后存活下来，自然古神给予了这份力量。



Marty肩膀上的疤痕已经呈现趋于白色的淡粉，而Rust还是一身青青紫紫。

alpha的伤痕总是刻骨铭心的，为了象征‘某些’。

不过到底也是年龄摆在面前，肩膀的痕迹是不可能再像儿时那般轻松消失，毕竟，瞧瞧这片光滑的肌肤，腹部的还有脖子上的，那些金属在以前可摧毁不了它们。

不过这样挺好。

Marty隔着面料摸了一把胸口上的烙印，总算，他总算留下了点什么。

或许可以去搞个纹身？

他想。

  * Marty比Rust提早出院，当然。



他给他买了份礼物，期盼着能从那个人那里收获几滴闪闪发光的饱含感激的鳄鱼眼泪。

Marty最后很操蛋地收到了。

那人破碎地哭完后说了一句‘爱的光芒战胜了黑暗’什么的屁话，在他说完‘这世界就是这么黑暗’的鬼话后。

鼻子里仿佛塞了颗酸橙，Marty克制着，然而提在嘴角的弧度还是抽搐着耷拉下来。

“为了那些失去的曾经跟即将抓住的未来。”

Rust在上车前捏了捏他的手指，然后在他耳边轻声庆贺。

**_操！_ **

Marty攥紧了方向盘，酸涩的泪腺胀痛不已。

_**这将会是美利坚合众国犯罪史上第一起‘omega强奸alpha’的案例！** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结有番外


	4. 番一：是不能有性生活的石女

金发男人一动不动地盯着脑袋上方的白炽灯，那种医院里头常用的长明夜灯，近乎白色的光芒让他看起来像个滑稽的泪眼病人。

操，他可能真的遭受诅咒了，因为他对自己信仰的常年不忠。

身旁护士长富有节奏的责备让他更加确信这个。

『两小时前』

“操，rust，我说真的，操。”

Marty摩挲着方向盘上面的颗粒状花纹，粗糙的触感奇怪地产生一种劣质的暧昧，他跟个海盗头子一样直勾勾地眼望前方却一点也没有要起航的意思。

医院附近的露天停车场空旷得像脱光衣服的钢管舞娘/郎，这个时间段里是不会有人来的，Marty认为，带着一点赌徒的劣性。

Rust安静地注视着对方，释放后的情绪有种柳絮随风飞的无所谓，混蛋一点来说，他对这个并不着急，但也不拒绝。

Marty在那样平静的目光下有些力不从心。 _ **上吧，猛男！**_ 他移动了起来，缺油的关节在深处可怜地咔咔作响，他把手探到病号服下， _ **我的天他里面什么也没穿！**_ 一秒后他为自己的惊讶感到愚蠢——废话，那是他妈的病号服！

”Mar..."

“闭嘴！”侦探有些咬牙切齿，他勾着对方的耻毛犹豫着这是不是太过于直奔主题，“就...安静一点，就像刚才那样。”或许他应该来点前戏？当然，当然！他闭眼凑了上去，是的他闭眼了，跟个毛没长齐的蠢小子一样。

他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，干薄的像两片塑料纸，纸里面包裹着的如同鸡骨头般的牙齿互相戳着对方的牙龈，天啊！他们连对方死鱼一般的舌头都抓不住。

糟糕的吻。一如他们糟糕的关系。

“我的天...”

Marty气喘吁吁地坐回原位，他们或许真的太老了，老的连信息素都这般呛人。

“你他妈现在毒瘾有多重？” **/** “我们可以到后座上去...”

侦探有些傻眼，被他们恶作剧般的同时出声。哦，真是对默契的老搭档。

“...我的意思是...那里更宽敞不是吗？”Rust继续把提议说完，停顿，又接着回答，“还是那样，怎么了？”

“呵呵...”秃头中年omega上下打量了对方一番，他尽可能发挥他现年龄段应有水平的嘲讽，“等你这个伤残人士爬到后面我早就先爽完了。”

伤残人士听完不加感情地挑了挑眉，然后甩着马尾下车一步三跳地扶着车身上了后座。

“你射了吗？”伤残人士坐在后面真诚发问。

“他妈的你这个——！”中年omega脸红脖子粗地瞪着对方，胸腔里的咒骂随着他的动作如泄气皮球般“biu——”原地散去，他认命地挪动屁股下车向后转移。

“你闻起来像朵烂罂粟，在死鱼肚皮上开花的那种。”

Marty侧身掀开对方的衣摆在那里不爽地哼哼唧唧，半硬的性器占据了整个视野，他迟疑了一下便低头把它含进嘴里，然后感受它在里面完全勃起，“well...很高兴你还没阳痿。”他吐出一截阴茎含糊地嘲弄，吮吸的水声很快充斥他整个口腔，舌头被迫紧贴着柱体，龟头擦过布满褶皱的上颚前往狭窄的深处颤栗，在Marty想他无师自通的口活做的真他妈不错的时候，Rust把腕子上还捆着白纱的手臂挤进对方两腿之间，对方明显受惊了，肥硕的大腿猛地并拢夹住异物。

“我闻起来像罂粟？”伤残alpha打趣着重复，“妈的你抽过？”他按住omega的头不让抬起，夹在omega大腿内侧的手掌不管不顾地摩挲起那一块软肉，“你以前穿紧身牛仔裤的时候我就想这么做了...哇哦这是什么？”他恶意地捏住那块肉，用力地捏了捏，“是你的小逼吗？肏！真湿...”

Marty开始干呕，挣扎过程中嘴里的性器顶的更深，喉咙刺激出透明的黏液，从嘴角溢出来与眼泪混在一起尽情打湿下面的阴囊和耻毛，他的鼻腔里全是罂粟味，alpha的味道麻痹了一切感官。

“唔唔..停！...唔停！”

他拍打对方的膝盖示意，接着被摁着脑袋做了几个深喉后才被好心放开，大量空气突然涌进肺里引起了剧烈的咳嗽。“妈的你有什么毛病！”omega直起身两眼泪汪汪地怒视，两边腮上还挂着泪珠，下巴那块连带着领口全部湿腻地一塌糊涂，他尝试着把口腔里的黏液使劲吞咽回去。

“嗯...抱歉。”Rust张开空余的另一只手做投降状，而底下的那只继续下流地揉捏着那块地方——两腿中间的布料颜色深得快滴出水来。“你跟尿了一样。”他说，神色浪荡的勾起了对方的羞耻。Marty红着耳朵爬过去跨坐到他腿上，“你松开...”omega解着裤扣要求道，布料卡在中间下不去，只露出一半的屁股，Rust没照做，空闲的手摸过去插进了那口泥泞的松软地。

“啪！”Marty夹紧屁股抬手打了对方一巴掌，不重倒是挺响，Rust被打的有些晃神，脸微微侧到一边，“嗯呃！”下一秒他又被拉扯过去，舌尖被咬了一口，他们开始凶恶地亲吻，他们的下半身急迫又慌乱地想要交缠在一起。

一切都上了应有的轨道。当Rust的阴茎抵住他的穴口的时候，Marty迷糊地想，指甲抠进对方的肩膀，他的大脑如胯下那根老二般充血。

Rust感到刺痛，他耸动着下体，上面的肉臀被他撞出波浪，他一开始以为是alpha与omega结合后的心灵感应，最后意识到疼痛来自于自身——他的手臂还有腹部。Rust咧了下嘴，发出无声的笑意，他原本以为是被他肏痛的，对方伤痕累累的子宫此刻正欢快往他龟头上撒尿。

“啊哈-好..哈..好爽！”Marty绞紧穴眼颤抖着在对方耳边哈气，“操你妈操你妈...操你妈的狗杂种！”

“我早就说过...那天更衣室里...”Rust试图抓住一瓣肉臀，结果打滑了，沾了满手的腥臊体液，他皱眉喘了口气，惩罚性地往塞得满顶的穴口再挤进一根中指肏弄，“你骚的是该洗洗了。”

Marty扭着屁股呜咽，他一边象征性地扭捏两下屁股想躲开挨肏一边又爽地磕磕绊绊地骂对方死杂种没鸡巴，当他大着舌头咒骂着达到又一次高潮，脚趾紧紧扣住脚垫往对方阴茎头上浇尿时，在完全没有任何预兆的情况下，突如其来的疼痛一下扭曲了他的面部肌肉。Rust在同一时刻察觉不对劲，空气里的味道变了，咕嗞的水声开始黏稠，“你不记得自己的经期吗？”他盯着对方惨淡的脸无奈地问。

“我去..不是吧...”

Marty坐在一旁眼神呆滞地体会着身下的波涛汹涌，他已经被Rust放了下来，车内的气味仿佛放着一具新鲜开膛的小羊，“我怎么知道那玩意还来的这么准...”而且他已经习惯了使用抑制剂后的无忧无虑，他喃喃地进行辩解，目光不由自主地往那根血淋淋且还十分精神的阴茎上聚焦，耶稣啊，甚至还有个血块粘在上面，“要不我给你口出来？”他犹豫地提议，然后在对方“你他妈不是吧”的一脸震撼中抹杀掉这个念头。要是放在平时，Rust的这种表情绝对会被他好好调侃。

“好吧好吧...抱歉。”Marty一脸肚子疼（也确实肚子疼）地说。

“快点回去吧。”Rust精神衰落地拿手覆盖住脸，“你车垫全他妈废了。”

侦探悉悉索索地穿上裤子，表情依旧十分抱歉地看着对方的下体。“嗯？这个...”他把视线往上移，“操我刚才一直压在你伤口上你怎么不说！”

Rust挪开点手露出一只眼睛望着眼前大呼小叫的人，“我们可以回去了吗？...”

“回去个蛋啊！”Marty咆哮着，动手快速把人裹好准备往医院里拖，“真他妈欠你的...”

【停顿】

【对上对方‘你确实欠我并且还欠了十几年’的眼神】

“...操你再用这种眼神看我试试，再给你捅一刀信不信！”

伤残人士淡淡地收回目光，全身心倔强地吐出一句——“我不回去。”

最后同样在流失血液的Marty直接在医院门口打电话叫来了救护车。

......

“天啊在医院门口叫救护车，哇哦！天！真有你们的！”

“你们是不是觉得自己还是躁动的青少年？哈，拜托！你们这些永远也长不大的男人！”

“哦还有擅自出院，怎么？逃出今宵？肖申克的救赎？想再上一回报纸吗英雄们？”

“我也见过不少病人了，不过知道距离我上次见到的最奇葩病人是多久之前的事吗？哦，是两分钟之前！哇啦（想不到吧）！”

Marty穿着护士长拿来的新裤子，鸵鸟一样地捧着热水，止痛药在体内分解，“抱歉，Panacea...”看来他要把后半生的道歉全用在今晚，“真的十分抱歉...”

“哼你应该对你的小妹妹（子宫）道歉。”

“噗——！操！...哦不，我是说抱歉，真的非常抱歉，我不是故意的，女士...”喷出的热水成功殃及无辜。

Marty望着前面骂骂咧咧离去的背影，沮丧地抹了把脸，“好了，我觉得..呃我去看看rust...”他小心翼翼地脚底抹油。

“当然。”护士长转了转眼珠，“克制一点，妈妈不会再给你新裤子了。”

“咳咳...当然，当然...”

呼——终于。

Marty蹑手蹑脚地关紧房门松出口气，虽然床上躺着的人整个一了无生气，他心情复杂地舔了下嘴唇故作轻松，”好啦，其实这个也不算很丢人...“

【五分钟前，Rust躺在担架上，下体一个尴尬位置上的布料透着醒目的红，上方腹部还有手臂那里还在往外渗血的伤口比起这个都不算什么，他躺在担架上接受周围所有人员或好奇或吃惊或打量完Marty便瞬间明白过来后的“你这个禽兽”/“兄弟玩的真猛啊”的目光】

“我不要待在这里。”他闭着眼睛，声音闷闷的，“我他妈都快在医院躺一辈子了。”

“well...现在伤口崩裂的是你。”Marty双手交叉提醒道，“我那里可没有医疗包，只有订书机，订书机你明白吗？”

Rust睁开眼睛望向他，大有一副“不带我走我就从窗户跳下去”的绝决。

“......”

Marty最后还是带着Rust从医院离开了，当着Panacea的面，出来门口就撞见了，护士长翻了个白眼懒得再说什么。

“我不觉得丢人。”Rust坐在副驾驶上吹风，散落的长发往后面飞，飘逸的跟条阿富汗猎犬似的。

“什么？”Marty漫不经心地问，他正想着抽空把对方那辆破皮卡拿去修修。

“挺辣的。”阿富汗猎犬点上不知从哪摸出的卷烟，眼神迷离的鬼知道在想些什么。

Marty打着方向盘表情有一瞬间的坏掉。 “what a fucking freak.” 他最后收起表情从门牙缝里挤出一句感叹，一如十七年前的狗屎味。


	5. 番二：有关金钱问题

再怎么说也是两个孩子的父亲，Marty自认为他在养育（起码在养）这项业务上干得不错。

尽管不会做饭，但也每天有肉有菜还有酒这么营养均衡地给人喂着，白天怕人家无聊就丢几件案子给他看看，顺便还给他买两新记事本，怕对方辛苦也没给什么大案子（ ~~其实也没大案子~~ ），那辆皮卡的破尾灯也给修好了，里外还翻了下新，上油刷漆，老大一笔钱去了，结果到头来还要看对方死人脸嫌他多管闲事。于是当天晚上Marty就把人一把摁在下面了，他掐住对方的脸颊觉得对方必须认清一件现实——“你现在是我养的小婊子，狂屁啊狂。”

所以说大家看，包养关系没人权的。 ~~尽管最后阔佬被人家扣着腰干了个爽。~~

“我又没让你给我修车。”

“闭嘴婊子！”

Marty觉得当金主的日子其实过得还不错。


	6. 番三：a fucking dream of rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能警告：帅哥变弱智！！！

两岁——dead。第一次短暂地拥有自己的意识，因为感觉被母亲抛弃，所以就去死一死。

六岁——dead。阿拉斯加的星河很美，但是太他妈冷。

十岁——dead。意识到可能会永远困在这里。

十七岁——dead。跟老男人吵架，老男人说我背叛了他。

二十二岁——dead。周围全是一帮蠢货。

二十八岁——dead。让人未婚先孕。开枪打死我吧，父亲。

三十岁——dead。dead。

三十一岁——dead。死不了。

三十二岁——dead。巴黎挺热闹，画不错，酒不错，黑帮头子很白痴。我当初为什么不做个画家？

三十四岁——dead。中了三枪，还是死不了。WTF？

三十五岁——dead。德克萨斯的拉伯克居然有家精神病院？让我死，快点。

三十六岁——dead。搭档是个弱智，但人不错，omega都那么骚吗？周围的人依旧蠢得原汁原味。

三十六岁...我跟我搭档搞在一起了！虽然...没有实质行为，但是我们天天在一起调情，他他妈可怕了！我能揍他吗！

三十六岁...尝试着趋于平庸，醉生梦死也不错。

三十九岁——dead。接受了相亲，有了女朋友。

四十三岁——dead。Martin Hart是个白痴。我恨他。alpha肏起来很疼，屌都快被夹断了。妈的，我恨他。

五十岁——dead。我他妈完了。

五十一岁——死前再博一把。

五十三岁——dead。喜欢血液离开身体后的温度，喜欢视线渐渐变暗，喜欢一家人团聚，喜欢笼罩在蓝灰色的阴影里，喜欢Marty哭，他他妈活该，这白痴不想我死就不知道要按住我的伤口？拿手绢擦两下是嫌我死地不够快？啊...手绢。哼，该死的娘炮。没死就肏他。

——

Marty公寓里的窗帘布很厚，Rust不知道外面的天有多亮，又或者还是深夜。

“marty——？”他侧过身试着叫了一下，遭受碾压的床垫在静谧中发出吱呀声。

“marty？”他把他抱进怀里再次尝试。

“M——”

“闭嘴！该死的闭嘴！傻逼！”

好嘛，他有起床气。Rust突然记起来，不知道为何心里有点小开心。吵醒他，他会像小公牛一样冲过来顶死你。“我刚才做梦了。”他开心地捏了捏omega柔软饱满的屁股，其实Rust拿不准那是个生锈的梦还是迷糊间以前残肢断影的回闪，“我梦见我死了。”

Marty迅速变得僵硬，对方大概，不，一定能察觉出来。他不知道Rust又发什么疯，他可不相信对方会变得有多稳定，毕竟那可是Rustin Fucking Cohle。

“别这样好吗rust？你知道我现在没在用那些抑制剂，我恢复了好吗？我现在很敏感，无论在哪方面，所以别搞我，负起你alpha该死的责任。”

Rust越发开心了，仿佛回到小时候，那个还没完全拥有自己意识的——会在跳大腿舞的母亲面前拍手捧场——会在父亲剥驯鹿皮的时候观察血肉纹路的小男孩。Rust快乐地把Marty翻过来又折过去，他想让对方重新变得柔软。“操，我对你有什么责任？”他咬着Marty的脖子，尽管上面没什么让他好咬的，他用自己鼓囊的胯部去蹭对方的屁股。“我恨你。”他说，“我还是恨你。”

Marty无奈地叹了口气，他尽可能地把自己打开，“rust？”他叫着，对方以一种小兽式的亲昵回蹭，“你的易感期到了。”

“...我操...”Rust猛地意识到自己体内的变化，这就解释地通了，“对哦...”他愣愣地发出呓语。

无法控制的，他无可奈何，Marty朝空中呻吟了一声接着以一种近乎慈母式的怜爱回抱住了Rust。


	7. 番四：孕肚危机

两个人在一起之后的最大问题是什么呢？不是他妈的钱，不是该死的住哪儿，不是有没有下顿的面包，而是孩子，一个他妈的人类幼崽。Marty想这个应该没多少人反对吧，尤其是作为一个omega，一个拥有一位不是很正常的alpha的omega，一个本来就不怎么合适生育的omega。

操，Marty没敢告诉Rust，虽然这仅仅是他的一个猜测。

七月份的路易斯安那州是裹着塑料袋洗澡，阴绵的雨季会让皮肤湿透，但你不会因此得到凉快，如果是飓风那就另说。Marty本想着去那家伙的快乐老爹木屋来次故地重游，别误会，当然不是跑到深山老林里去冻烂屁股，没钱玩赌场还可以有别的娱乐项目嘛。不过现在看来这个计划多半泡汤。

他们两个除了第一次需要标记成结所以没带套以外，其余都戴了，况且他在标记后吃了药，Marty想不通是哪里出了差错，要是让Rust知道他怀了，估计他会带着他们三个一块去跳密西西比河吧。

这几天Marty在各种假设下越想越后怕，怕到都察觉不到Rust像狗一样整天围着他转，有时还会突然抱住他嗅他味道。啧，要不然怎么说怀孕的omega全是没脑子的人形肉便器。

当Rust抓住Marty把他塞进皮卡的时候，Marty脸都白了，他绝望地想：完了，真的要去跳密西西比河了。

当Rust把孕检报告单和精神评估报告表塞到他手里的时候，Marty还在祈祷：希望尽早发现他两进行打捞吧，要不然这天气死相可太难看了。他可不想一直流到墨西哥湾。

“我操...你每天在想什么东西！”Rust用力捏了捏Marty的手指，“你看看这些数值。”他把报告单怼到Marty眼前，一个字一个字地指着给他念，“这说明你没有怀孕。”

“操？”Marty突然精神起来，“搞什么啊！”

“妈的，这不是该问你？”Rust头疼地皱眉，“你知道alpha跟omega结合后可以精神相通吧？我这几天脑子都快被你搞炸了。”

Marty心虚地看着他，“可是我涨奶誒...”他把Rust再拉近点小声咬耳朵，“都有一个小水球那么大了。”

“正常。”Rust一脸冷静，“你是不是还觉得肚皮在动？”

Marty快速点点头。

“那是胃胀气跟脂肪，叫你不要吃那么多芝士。”

几天后Rust迅速安排好回阿拉斯加度假的计划，并在Marty一脸天要塌了的阻止下，无奈放弃结扎的打算。

“喂，你哪来的钱啊？”

“政府给我爸的抚恤金，还有我的，都没用过。”Rust夹着烟单手开车，“不过现在嘛，随便了，干嘛不用。”

Marty听完点点头继续研究地图，Rust在一旁瞟了一眼。

“倒也没那么多让你去赌场。”

“我去——你妈逼的！能别这么扫兴吗！”

“要不我们沿途打劫点？就像邦妮和克莱德？”

Marty把地图卷起来往Rust脑袋上摔，“你他妈怎么不说是布奇和太阳舞小子！”

Rust缓慢地眨巴着眼睛搜索记忆，“那是几几年的罪犯？”

“别，别...”Marty捂着脸心力交瘁，“就...忘了我刚才说的，开你的车。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弱智番外使我快乐，我太爱了，一发烧就写。
> 
> ——
> 
> 妈的，错了，阿拉斯加跟拉斯维加斯搞混了，但是不改了（果然弱智


	8. 番五：奶子SPA

他们在阿拉斯加的一个南方小镇落脚，找到一间民宅租上一个月，说是度假，结果也没怎么外出观光，他们把大部分的时间花在碟片跟球赛上面，Marty对Rust说这是给他的二次成长。

Rust的头发又长长了两公分，Marty摸着头皮偶尔恍惚，他真产生那人还在长身体的错觉，那种老树冒新芽的诡异。有时候恶性趣一上来，Marty会给Rust扎个双马尾，但等对方真要上街遛大马路的那一刻，又吓得赶紧给人放下来。

“我喜欢这个。”

“闭嘴！傻逼！”

Marty鼓胀的胸脯没有消下去的意思，不过他对这个无所谓，毕竟比起下面的更大一坨脂肪，这点程度的小玩意又算得了什么？就是他们的房东，Green，那个爱在身上到处打洞的小姑娘，她老拿着看小鸡崽破壳的类似眼神瞟他的肚子。

“umm...green，我觉得你应该有些误会...”Marty把脚抽出来搁在盆沿两侧，他们的房东在她的大学室友那培养了每天坚持泡脚的爱好，她现在喜欢拉着他一块进行这种类似于女子夏令营式的活动，可Marty不明白为什么要把脚泡得跟刚出生的婴儿一样。

小姑娘猛地把视线抽回来，她看向Marty，脸颊浮现出兴奋又有些尴尬的玫瑰色，“呃...抱歉？什么？”她像个被逮住了的偷窥者。

“这个。”Marty比划着他的肚子，“这里除了我刚刚吃下的螃蟹腿、肉肠、鲑鱼巧达汤（奶油海鲜汤）跟蓝莓派...嗯...还有排泄物以外，其他什么也没有。”

“哦！我的天！哦！”Green尖叫着捂住自己的脸，“对不起对不起对不起...！！！”她不断道歉，羞愧的样子让Marty对自己刚才的行为产生强烈的悔意，“对不起冒犯到你！我..我...这是我第一次遇见怀孕的男性omega，要知道，在这个小镇，一只雪橇犬下十八条崽都会上报纸头条，哦不！不...不是那个意思！”

Marty看着对方手忙脚乱的窘样，她脸颊上的玫瑰色已经熟成两颗烂番茄了，这一点也不符合对方哥特式的打扮，他想到了Audrey，接着把嘴边的“我真的没怀孕。”改成“嘿...没关系，不要感到抱歉，那什么..祝福我吧。”

脚上烫红的肤色经过冷却已经恢复如初，只不过他们还是皱巴巴的，Marty盯着那块皮肤想起了以前档案室里摞起来的浮尸照，每年夏天都有一大堆这种照片。身旁的女孩热情地教导他去揉搓自己的脚趾，她说这样可以搓下很多皮肤代谢出来的坏组织，Marty猜她指的应该是污垢，他快速地考虑了一下决定还是算了。

Marty回到房间后十分疲倦地呻吟了一声，Rust手托着下巴正在看活死人黎明，见那死家伙没反应，他又十分夸张地大声呻吟了一下。天花板处聚集着一层灰白色的烟雾，Marty走过去把窗户打开并持续大声抱怨：“你他妈为什么老是把好好的房间改造成一间毒气室？假如我肚子里真有你的种，他他妈老早就变异了！妈的！”他觉得自己的奶子胀得更厉害了，那有点难受。

“你没怀。”Rust将手里的烟屁股熄灭在杯底，他把Marty拉过来捏他的手臂，“你怎么了？”

“哇——感谢您的关心，也没怎么，就是我们走的时候，极有可能收获一大批来自外祖母的爱心针织婴儿物品。”Marty翻着白眼回想了一下刚才的对话，“哦，还有一顶郊狼毛织的帽子。”（其实是波波球毛线帽，只有顶端的波波球是用郊狼毛做的，Marty误解了这个）

“嗯。”Rust点点头，“我有过一顶北极狐皮帽，在我爸那里。”

“操！”Marty毛了，他怒吼着把对方扑倒，“我他妈弄死你！”他拿过一边的枕头捂在Rust脸上，几秒钟之后又改成抡起来砸，就像它是件致死性的重型武器似的，操，他更难受了以致于情绪有些糟糕，操！他感觉自己现在变得好弱鸡。

Rust看上去被他砸得迷迷瞪瞪的，Marty一下子又后悔了，本来就够疯了待会再给人砸傻了他找谁哭去，childress当时应该没伤到他的脑袋吧？

“你想谈谈吗？”男人顶着菜鸟做的劣质鸟窝头，语气诚恳地让Marty的眼泪生生憋了回去。

“别拿审讯室里的那套。”

“......”Rust深深地吸了一大口气，“marty...”他进行否认，神色有些失落，“我没有。”

Marty摇着头含糊地嘀咕了一句，他单方面结束今天莎士比亚性的一幕。“你在看新版的？”他拿过遥控器将影片倒回自己想看的那一部分，Rust凑上来把脑袋搁在他胸口上，不知道从哪里学来的招数，那家伙把下巴抵在他的心口抬眼看他，Marty稍微一低头就能撞进傍晚的天空里，雾蒙蒙的一片蓝，颜色深得打湿了他的眼眶。

“我说过这个枪手的造型很像你吧。”Marty强制让自己的视线保持在面前的小小一方荧光屏上，“真遗憾他就这么点戏份。”

“......”因为得不到回应，Rust干脆脸朝下趴在那里，他隔着布料咬了一口Marty左边的乳头，接着脑袋上挨了一巴掌被骂了句变态，“我是他，一开始我就崩了自己。”他说，随后意志坚定地去咬另一边的奶子。

“别搞得跟edward gein（美国连环杀人犯，恋母食尸）一样。”Marty抓住Rust的头发往后扯，他的乳头被又吸又咬，酸痛的涨感让屁股起了反应，于是上面还没流水下面就开始泛滥。“操！”他咒骂着弓起背去扒对方的裤子。

Rust尝到了奶味，他松口有些惊讶地回味着嘴里的味道，眼前的乳头肿胀到平时的两倍不止，“你真的不想谈谈吗？”他问，凑上去笨拙地亲吻Marty的鼻子，“我有过不好的...在那十年里，你...um..不要放在心上。”他罕见地打起磕巴。alpha跟omega的结合就是麻烦，这简直是违反自然规律出来的异种，Rust不清楚，可能是在睡眠当中，又或者是愉悦过后的任何一个精神松懈的瞬间，对方脑子里的黑暗会像毒蛇一般伺机蹿出来，不少AO的结合就是这样破裂的，随着毒液注射进来的惊愕、愤怒、责怪、内疚、自责...无法接受，不可原谅，他憎恶这个，即使是一对相拥去死的爱人都不应该有这种义务去承受对方的所有阴暗。

Marty抓着Rust的头发把他的嘴唇移到自己唇上，亲了一口又狠狠地咬下去，他把嘴里的血腥吐到对方脸上，“你再说这种狗屁，我真的搞死你！”他恶狠狠地威胁，眼睛却不敢去直视。Rust将手指塞进下面的肉穴进行抽插，剩下的拇指揉压着会阴部，他们湿乎乎地追逐着彼此的舌头，他指导Marty去揉捏自己的胸部，利用短钝的指甲让乳头冒出乳汁，而他靠手指将对方送上高潮。

**其实我非常心安理得，你的自责，我对这个其实非常...非常心安理得，这让我愉悦。**

Rust迫使Marty注视他，他的手指还留在对方体内，他感受到他的颤抖，他也随之颤抖，为他的虚伪。

他们相连的两股精神线互相扭绞，杀出鲜血，他想他们之间会有场谈话，Rust这样想着，Marty也这样想，但...不是现在。

“现在...”Rust抓过Marty的手放在自己的性器上，“现在你得让我射出来。”


	9. 番六：是烂人家长

Rust一大早打渔去了，在房东一家的盛情邀请下，小姑娘的祖父母说清晨打捞的第一批牡蛎能带来一个健康快乐的孩子。其实Rust没怎么犹豫就答应了，在Marty有些愠怒的目光中，他似乎更加来劲。

在Rust走后的没几分钟，房门被敲响。Marty打开门，一个男孩紧张兮兮地站在织着“sweethome”的毛毡地毯上扣手指。那是这所宅子里的另一对住户，他们住在阁楼，Marty记起来，一对稚嫩的爱情鸟，是的，他严重怀疑他们是否成年，尽管那个男孩在他爱把袖口咬得湿漉漉的女友面前极力表现自己的alpha气概。恶...他们肯定没到分化信息素的年龄。

“呃...有什么事吗？”

“没...没什么，我很好。”男孩小心翼翼地朝里面小幅度张望，“我..我是说，我的意思是...”他最后鼓起勇气，“我可以进来吗？”

“当然。”Marty大方地将房门拉至最大，他让出一大片空隙做着欢迎的手势，“请进。”

“你一个人在？我看见那个人出去了。”男孩像小猫一样地踱步，Marty看着他不自觉露出家长式的关怀。

“你是说rust？是啊，那家伙一大早跟海王肩并肩去了。”

男孩应声点点头，他还是保持警惕，Marty都快可以看到他竖起来的另一对隐形耳朵了！

“怎么了？”他持续流露关怀的神情，“是不是觉得他像邪恶耶稣？一个变态连环杀手？”

“嗯。”男孩下意识承认，“他闻起来很恐怖。”

“噗嗤——”Marty忍不住，同类的敌意？看来这小子以后真是个alpha。

男人不经意间的嗤笑让男孩瞬间警备，他迅速板起脸，“hansen。”他开启严肃的自我介绍，“gretel是我此生唯一的伴侣。”

“你好，hansen。”Marty同样认真地打招呼，“marty，如果你想的话，也代我向gretel问声好。”他环顾了一下四周，准备到厨房端出点什么安抚一下这个小勇士，“想喝点什么吗？果汁？汽水？”他走到冰箱前，“沙发上还有几包薯片。”

Hansen站在原地摇摇头，目光在Marty身上打转。Marty还是给男孩拿了一罐姜汁汽水，他给自己取了半份昨天吃剩的蓝莓派，“好了，不要这么紧张，你已经在恶魔巢穴里面了。”他稍微清理了一下茶几，用手扫出一片空地放下汽水，最后想了想，端着派盘腿坐在了地毯上。

男孩端详了一会儿，似乎接受了这种近乎于讨好的善意，他坐到男人对面，把那罐饮料拿下来握在手里。

“所以...那是一种什么感觉？”

“不好意思？”隔夜的派还是很好吃，Marty铲了一大勺送进嘴。

“就是...你明白的..怀孕。”

“噗——” **为什么！这件事到底是为什么！他妈有完没完！** Marty抓着喉咙一手夺过男孩手里的碳酸饮料，在对面没搞清楚状况的满脸震惊下“吨吨吨”灌下去一大半。“操！”他不顾及地大声说F-word，男孩吃惊地耸起肩膀身子向后仰。

“你没事吧？”Hansen突然反应过来一件事情，“很难受吗？所以果然，这是件很可怕的事情。”他四下找可擦拭的物品，“操...这当然是件可怕的事情...”他小声嘀咕。

“等等...咳咳——什么？你在说什么？”眼前闪过一模糊物，Marty下意识地接住，“啊......好吧。”当然当然...这很显然了，现在摆在他面前的，是一起未成年怀孕私奔案。“好吧...”他拿手里的东西抹了把脸（有点糙），“你可以信任我，我是说...你来找我多多少少是因为...嗯..我对你是没威胁的。”Marty小心翼翼地试探，“那么...我可以问一下——你们两个现在还在上学吗？”

“我们成年了，如果你想问这个的话。”

“好吧..很好，这个挺好。”Marty的掌心有些出汗，该死！他真的不怎么会应对这些青少年事情，“尽管如此，对你们来说，呃，要一个孩子还是不合适，我的意思是...你们都还是小孩呢。”

“恶...”

Hansen皱起眉从喉咙深处发出一串厌恶的气泡音，Marty感觉系在他们之间的友谊气球还没起飞就先戳破了。

“我没有看轻你们的意思，我只是...”他试图挽回一点什么，“呃...你们可以在一个更好的时间拥有他或她。”

“哼...像你这个年纪吗？”

“不...不是，我其实已经有两个女儿了，我不想...”

“天啊！难道你要把他打掉！”

“不是！”

“那是那个人。”

“是——” **wait？what！** “不是！不对！妈的...根本就不是这么一回事！”上帝！这是他人生中最失败的一次人际交谈！

Marty苦着脸把金属罐捏地啪啪响，对面的男孩哼了一声从他那里拿回本属于自己的饮品，他就着已经变形的瓶身将里面的液体全部喝空，“gretel在毕业班（高四），不过她休学了，嗝~~~反正她是个成年人。”

 **好嘛，所以你小子没成年，** Marty在肚子里嘀咕，他睁大眼睛在那里放空自己，Hansen倒变得有些自在地朝沙发伸长胳膊摸零食吃。就在男孩撕开包装袋准备再说些什么的时候，门口那不时宜地传来一阵动静。

Marty确信他看到那小子的头发在刹那间竖地跟卡通人被雷劈过一样。

“嗨，亲爱的。”他朝Rust扯出一个大大的，恶心的笑容。

“......”Rust的目光越过Marty定在陌生访客上面，对方看上去下一秒就要暴起昏倒，“我捞了一桶牡蛎...”他注视着那个男孩跟Marty讲他的收获，“...你要来点吗？”最后他问那个男孩。

“谢谢，先生！”男孩像兔子一样地飞出去，他的道谢迅速消失在空气里。

吹起的散发在视野里飘荡，Rust感觉自己旁边刚刮过一阵小旋风，他迷茫地眨了下眼睛，然后以极其迟缓的速度把视线移到Marty身上，“你在偷情吗？”他问。

“妈的，是的。”Marty继续恶心地笑着，他把嘴边的弧度拉地更大。

Rust点点头，转身把外套挂在衣架上。

**哪有人走路能他妈还是那么慢的！**

Marty沉下眼神看着对方离自己越来越近，脸颊被温热的掌心擦过，Marty嗅到了海藻的咸腥味。Rust把手上的酱汁擦在裤边，Marty低头一看才发现刚才在用装肉汁薯条用的纸袋抹脸。 **操！那个死小孩！** 他暴躁地胡乱擦脸起身去浴室，小腿处传来食人蚁爬过的刺痛，Marty踉跄地倒在Rust怀里，“唉——”他脑袋耷拉在对方的肩膀上仰天长叹，眼睛闭上全是雪花状的触感。

“房东让我们中午下去吃饭，到前院。”

“嗯。”

“有烧烤。”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你。”

“嗯——嗯？”Marty支棱起来，他吸着鼻子前的潮湿气息，“你他妈是不是在沙子里打滚过，妈的，你闻起来像条脏兮兮的狗。”

“marty，和我生活不容易...我这人很难搞。”他凝视着他，不受干扰，“谢谢你所有的愤怒和努力。”

“这他妈是不是——”

“是的，我在那两白痴面前说了很多，你都没听到。”【远方的Detective Papania and Gilbough：啊-啾！？？】

“...他妈的神经病。”

“我想你跟我恨你并不冲突。”

Rust捏着Marty腰上的软肉，他们俩互相注视着，中间有他妈的一群小海豚在跳跃。

“要不要一块洗洗？”Marty有些下流地抓了抓自己胸脯，他目光闪烁，“趁他们还没消下去前，宝贝~”

Rust用行动表示了同意。

“所以你不打算问问那个男孩的事情吗？”

Marty气喘吁吁地跪趴在瓷砖上，对方把他的内裤扯到一边就干了进去。

“你跟一个omega能有什么？姐妹磨逼？你喜欢这个？”

“啊什么等等！什么？”

身体遭受重力碾压，Marty流着泪伸手向后面推搡，Rust抓住他的手钳制在后腰，他顺势趴在对方身上，Marty被压地整个身子贴在地面，冰冷的瓷砖让他的头皮发紧，发硬的乳头被摩擦出火来，他们一定破皮了，Marty想，他听到身后的人爽地直抽气，绞紧的后穴遭到更大力地抽插，Rust咬住他的耳朵，低沉的喘息黏糊地要滴出蜜来，Marty觉得自己的耳道被灌满了蜂蜜，他的眼泪淌地更凶了，闭着眼睛屁股向后撅，“射进来射进来...”他发出无意识的乞求，脆弱的肉壁徒劳收缩着想保护深处的子宫，“天啊...射进来...”Marty无力地求着，温暖的巢穴无视守卫热切地打开自己，‘她’祈求着亲吻。

当Rust把皱成一团的安全套扔Marty肚皮上的时候，Marty想都没想地就拿起把它摔在了对方脸上。

“操你！你刚才说的话是他妈什么意思！”

Rust从容地摘下脸上黏糊糊的橡胶套，他从洗漱台上拿出一个新的换上，“字面上意思。”他分开Marty的大腿把他们折成M型。

“狗屁！”Marty弓起背捂住后穴，“他是个小alpha。”

“他是omega。”Rust把碍事的手拿开，“他就是。”操着一贯“我他妈超对”的口吻，“不信你吃饭的时候去问他。”

Marty将手握成拳头抵在额头，身体随着新一轮的进入开始小幅度地摇晃，他哼哼着呻吟起来，疑惑在肚子里跟情欲一块发酵，他模糊地想他确实当不成一个好家长。

——

**妈的，该死的teenager stuff。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算季后文了吧，是又长又臭的季后文【嗞牙笑】


End file.
